


Baby, Let the Games Begin

by stolenkisses



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Horror, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Yandere, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolenkisses/pseuds/stolenkisses
Summary: Touch me and you'll never be alone





	Baby, Let the Games Begin

 

“Oh come now Noctis,” Ardyn whispered, looming over Noctis with a knowing look, “No one has to know.” He crouched above Noctis' weakened body, the eerie silence that had blanketed Lucis' empty streets seemed to close in around them. 

His words swirled around Noctis' mind, making him hate himself for even considering the idea. He squirmed, uncomfortable with the way heat had began to spread to his groin in response to the position they were in. He couldn't help but entertain the idea of finally breaking away from the strict path he'd been sent down his entire life, the role he'd been assigned since before he even existed. 

Noctis sucked his teeth, the nervous habit doing little to soothe his mind. He tried to focus, looking away from Ardyn and calling to mind reasons why every poisonous word that came out of this man's mouth was a lie. His mind quickly supplied visions of his friends knocked unconscious by Ardyn’s magic, of Ardyn driving a dagger through Luna's body.

“Well? What will you choose? Continue this meaningless endeavor that will surely lead to your death or...a far more _enjoyable_  affair?" Ardyn tilted Noctis' head to face him, playfully raising his eyebrows. 

Noctis ground his teeth together, the hate simmering up at the memory of Luna's death should've made him sick with disgust at Ardyn's touch, and yet...He lunged forward, digging his nails into Ardyn's starched white collar pulling him down to close the distance between them in a clash of teeth.  

Ardyn entertained him for a moment before shoving Noctis back against the ground in annoyance, pressing their bodies flush against each other. Ardyn’s breathing was just as rough and winded as Noctis’, he tightened his grip on Noctis’ neck impatiently. 

“As thrilling as it'd be to learn that I'm your very first kiss Noct, I do feel that I should remind you that kissing does involve the use of your lips."

Noctis drank in the way Ardyn’s forehead creased in irritation, his face contorting into a scowl instead of the smirk he loved to lord over Noctis with. He was so eager to piss Ardyn off even more he decided to overlook the ridiculous implication that Ardyn would be Noctis' first  _anything._  

When Ardyn released his grip on Noctis' neck, hovering over him threateningly, Noctis struck. He raised his head up, brushing his soft lips against Ardyn's, the combination of his beard brushing up against Ardyn's stubble was a new experience but not an unpleasant one. 

“Much better.” Ardyn murmured against Noctis' lips, swiping the tip of his tongue along Noctis' bottom lip to coax open his mouth. 

Noctis smiled, parting his lips wide to allow Ardyn to glide his tongue in right before Noctis bit down as hard as he possibly could. 

Ardyn flinched, out of surprise rather than pain Noctis assumed, but the feeling of satisfaction coursing through his veins was worth whatever Ardyn could possibly do to him in revenge. 

Ardyn's expression darkened, his skin growing ghostly white, black veins appeared on his skin like cracks in the pavement. Black blood that Noctis immediately realized was the actual scourge dripped down his eyes, the whites of which had turned ink black. 

Noctis' entire body froze, goosebumps rising on his skin. He frantically tried to break the kiss only to experience the sharp feeling of nails digging into his jaw, Ardyn's hand clamped down in a vicegrip holding him firmly in place.  He gagged realizing Ardyn's tongue, still in Noctis' mouth had begun to ooze the scourge. He choked, struggling to get away from Ardyn even though it was futile, he could taste the acrid metallic sickness. He could feel it continuing to slide down his throat while his body fought back against it in vain.

Unfazed by Noctis' predicament, Ardyn dragged a hand up Noctis’ royal raiment sending violet black sparks dancing across Noctis’ vision. Noctis breathed in a desperate breath of air through his nose, immediately hit with the unpleasant scent of decay mixed with burning fabric. He shivered, suddenly feeling the cold chill of the eternal night's air on his bare chest. 

Blue eyes burned both from a mixture of anger and fear. The top half of his royal raiment had been burned to pieces. All of the hopes and dreams he'd attached to one day being worthy of wearing the suit with pride gone in an instant. 

Noctis finally found the strength to summon his father's sword, slamming the hilt of it into Ardyn’s chest to knock him away. He took in a big gulp of clean air, forcing his fingers down his throat to desperetly try to dry heave any of the scourge out. Dread deep in the pit of his stomach reminded him that once the scourge infects someone unless a healer immediately acts, there's little hope for survival. 

A strange sensation began to spread throughout Noctis’ body followed by the sound of thousands of voices whispering at once. He dropped his sword, clamping his hands over his ears. 

“You'd dare strike me after _everything_ I've done for you?" Ardyn bellowed, his voice possessing a strange daemonic echo despite his appearance having faded back to the human one Noctis was used to.  He picked Noctis up off the ground by the neck, warping him through the air and slamming him back against a wall. "I think it's high time you showed some gratitude, Noctis.” Ardyn spat out Noctis’ name, his teeth bared in a snarl.  

Noctis’ head spun from the impact, the throbbing pain seemed to almost magnify the voices that were urging him to do what Ardyn said. A spark of white light broke through his confusion followed by images of his friends faces, giving him the strength he needed to push past the wall of noise.

He grimaced in pain, glaring incredulously at Ardyn and straining within his hold. “You killed Luna, you tortured my friends and you destroyed my home. My gratitude for you will be my sword through your heart.”

Ardyn's eyes widened in minute awe, his surprise shortly giving way to a burst of mocking laughter. He trailed his eyes up and down Noctis' body, giving him a secretive smirk that screamed that he knew something Noctis didn't. 

 _Not good._ Noctis swallowed, his moment of fear ushering in another visit from the cacophony of voices each trying to get his attention to the point where the only consistent words he picked up were "Ardyn" and "Obey". 

He squinted, concentrating on his friend's faces, his father,   _anything_ to stay focused but his traitorous eyes kept glancing back at that infuriating smirk on Ardyn's face. The same one that had been burned into Noctis’ mind since Luna’s murder, haunting him every moment that gruesome scene was looped through his mind all those years trapped inside the crystal.

“Ten years," Ardyn's voice broke through his thoughts, the volume almost booming from such a close range, "ten years in that crystal and you still have no clue about the true architects of your fate.” Ardyn threw a hand in the air, pointedly pressing down with the one he held against Noctis' neck. “But of course, why would _they_ tell you the truth when they still need you to be their obedient servant?"

Noctis took a deep breath, panic sending his heart racing, Ardyn's words seemed to resonate with him. Though, he could tell something was wrong with that too...It was like...his mind had been reprogrammed. Nothing sounded right to him except the words coming from Ardyn's mouth. 

He flashed back to that faithful day he’d finally, finally, gotten to the crystal. He’d turned around, trying to pull himself out of the crystal's grasp when he saw Ardyn. He calmly strode up to him as if Noctis wasn't fighting for his life, using all of his strength to get free.  

Noctis remembered one thing that had always stood out to him, one memory that he’d desperately tried to bury underneath all of the rest only to find himself holding onto it stronger than ever. The chorus of noise in his mind sang in approval at this thought, leaving Noctis to shake his head wishing for silence. 

The image was seared into his brain, no matter how persistently he’d tried to write it off as an illusion, as something he thought he’d seen but been wrong about. No matter how many times Bahamut had told him the horrors of the Accursed, no matter how many times Noctis had been forced to relive each and every crime Ardyn had personally committed against him and his loved ones. The memory still remained.

It wasn’t Ardyn’s torture of Noctis and his friends, his tale of how he’d been wronged, or his relentless mind games.

 _No_. Noctis thought, finding himself looking up to meet Ardyn's eyes and flinching in surprise at how Ardyn seemed to be looking at him as if he was listening along to Noctis' own recollections. His stare was both curious and expectant, waiting for Noctis despite him remaining silent in the face of Ardyn's question.

Noctis was hit with a sick feeling of unease, his mind piecing together that neither the voices in his head nor Ardyn's knowing look were natural. A piercing pain stabbed through his mind, he cringed, clamping his eyes shut to hope it would go away.

Ardyn's finger tips brushed along his forehead, "There there Noct, just ignore it and it'll all go away."

Cold sweat beaded along Noctis' skin and he opened his eyes, looking at Ardyn in desperation, "Ignore it?"

Ardyn gave him a patient smile leaning forward to rest his forehead against Noctis', "Trust the voices, Noct. The pain will go away."

Noctis shuddered, the pain was far more intense than when he had gone to fight Titan, his head felt as if it was going to be split open. He nodded, shakily breathing out with a sigh, "Ok. I'll trust them." 

The pain vanished as if it had never been there at all, he blinked dazed and confused by what had just happened.

"Continue your thoughts." Ardyn urged, the command in his voice ringing in Noctis' ears. 

Noctis went back to his memories, the image of Ardyn's pained expression---It was the raw loneliness and betrayal that was almost palpable behind Ardyn’s typical mask of indifference that had convinced Noctis that humanity existed within Ardyn. That maybe there was truth to his version of events...maybe even more truth than what Noctis himself had been told by everyone he knew and believed in. 

The hand on his neck shifted up to glide through his tangled dark hair. 

“It seems we have an understanding you and I." He leaned back to appraise Noctis, the smile on his face alerting Noctis to the fact that he found whatever it is he was looking for in him. "Two Chosen Kings, chosen by fools. I say it's about time the Astrals were made to kneel."

“To kneel?” Noctis felt his tongue weighing heavy in his mouth, his voice sounded far away and unlike his own. Unrecognizable.

Ardyn shifted Noctis up against his side, tucking him under his arm and summoning a dagger to warp with. “Come Noctis, let's pay our dear friend Bahamut a visit. I believe your fate suits him far better."

The cogs turned in Noctis’ head, struggling against the dense fog that'd come to cloud his mind once he'd decided to trust the voices. Slowly, the meaning behind Ardyn’s words became clear. He wanted to… kill the Astrals…? A faint voice, sounding like Noctis’ own cried out in his head, telling him to run away now but it was quickly drowned out by the voices calmly telling him to go with Ardyn, he wouldn't experience pain as long as he went with Ardyn. 

“Oh...okay.” Noctis spoke, his mouth forming the answer to a command that had been given in the form of a question.

 Ardyn pulled him closer, swiveling them both around to face the Citadel and rearing his arm back to aim his dagger.

 “Excellent. First, Let’s stop by and pay those friends of yours a visit. I promise it won't take but a moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> BAD END.
> 
> This Halloween!ArdyNoct story was powered solely off the strength of ...Ready For It? by T. Swift and how I couldn't unhear it as a yandere anthem from Ardyn to Noctis.


End file.
